Bonnie Nishi
Bonnie Nishi (born January 1, 2009) is a pureblood born witch born in London England and the Daughter of Alan Starkweather and Rin Nishi. She was sorted into Ravenclaw HouseThough it took almost 3 minutes. during her first year of Hogwarts and is currently in her seventh year of school. Pre-Hogwarts Early Life It should be no surprise, due to her pureblood status, that Bonnie grew up no stranger to magic, though all things considered her family came from rather modest means. Alan Starkweather and Rin Nishi met and fell in love while working together in the Auror Office of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. When she was still very young the decision was made to allow her grand mother to join the household. While Toki Nishi's attitude's towards her daughter's marriage ranged from polite to tolerant of Alan Starkweather"At least magic is pure in his family line even though he's not Japanese." she none-the-less had a loving, if stern relationship with her granddaughter. Spending a great deal of time raising and homeschooling Bonnie while her parents worked on cases for the A.O. It was during one of these times, when Bonnie was 5, that a dark wizard who had been evading capture by her parents attempted to get even by striking against their daughter. Upon breaking into their home he was surprised and handily defeated in a duel by the ancient, gold robed Toki NishiToki was a graduade of Mahoutokoro. Witnessing this event had a lasting effect on Bonnie and from that moment on she was determined to follow in her parents footsteps pursue a career as an Auror. Toki, knowing that the child was just two years away from the age of beginning the curriculum at Mahoutokoro lobbied to take the child to Japan for schoolingA 'real' wizarding school. Permission was refused, though, she offered her grandchild was scant help she was allowed. When the owl finally arrived with Bonnie's letter of acceptance she wasted no time in preparing herself, anxious to finally begin her schooling. First Showing of Magic The act of stopping a falling tea up from shattering on the floor. Levitating it clumsily in the air for a moment; long enough to grab it, though perhaps subtle compared to some first showings was a moment of celebration for Bonnie and her household. First Year "Oh! This one is easy! SLY-" The hat began. She shook her head. "No." She said in a small whisper. Closing her eyes. As if that would help ward off the Hat's on the nose assessment of her. "No? Ambition. Cunning. It's all there." The shame of it all gripped her. The thought of people seeing her as some ambitious and cunning person. It seemed wrong. 'Think lightly of yourself and deeply of the worldMiyamoto Musashi, paraphrased. '. That's what her grandmother had always said. And now this Hat was going to display her failings for the world to see. "Fine...in that case...RAVENCLAW." She exhaled. Almost shaking, she moved to stand. "Thank you." She breathed, moving to the long table. Smiling. It wasn't until she was on the train that Bonnie even considered the prospect of feeling homesick. Additionally being surrounded by strangers was new to her. Having always had someone near to her that she knew. Her sorting ceremony likewise was a source of instant anxiety. When the hat was placed upon her head she instantly knew that the thing was going to place her into Slytherin. When she heard the first sibilant sound begin to issue forth she quietly begged it for another choice. The thought, in her mind, of being marked for cunning and ambition seeming somehow against the sort of humble pride and confidence her grandmother had always held up to her as 'proper'. In the end the hat conceded and sorted her into Ravenclaw.It's because of this, perhaps, that Bonnie is so proud of her house. Wearing it's badge in several placed on her formal uniform. Her first year established many things that would grow to be patterns. She did well in some subjectsSee Magical Abilities and Skills section and poorly in others, finding a particular love for Charms and Transfiguration over other subjects. This year was also the beginning of her growing fascination with Wands and other objects imbued with, or used for, magic. Second Year Bonnie's second year was much the same as her first. She attended her classes, generally keeping to a standard academic routine.The major exception to this came in her 'discovery' of wand lore and artifice. Despite having barely passing marks in Herbology, and next to no talent for Potions, Bonnie instead seemed to have a knack for wands; understanding the different types of woods and their characteristics. She spent a fair amount of time in the library and began to study the subject.She also started learning to carve the wood. This naturally led to little wood shavings everywhere in her dorm. Third Year Her third year of school was a sad one. Barely two months into the term Bonnie received word by owl that her Grandmother had passed away. Losing a small amount of time for the funeral, she returned to the school but had difficulty getting back 'into the swing of things'. Finding herself unable to focus, and ,ultimately spending much of her time alone. Fourth Year This year represented a turn around. At least from the previous year. Her grades returned to normal and her studies continued at a normal pace. Though, she found she had to work a bit harder, having missed or skimmed over things in her previous year. In general she mostly sought to catch up to things. As a side project she began delving more intently into wand lore and began studying the construction of them more intently. Fifth Year I. As her interest in personal projects became more intense Bonnie still attended classes and studied for her O.W.L.S. Understandably this left little time for socializing. During the attacks on the school in her second semester she lent light assistance, though, mostly chose the 'more sensible' tactic of staying out of the line of fire and danger. II. O.W.Ls * Transfigurations......................................O''' * Charms...................................................'''O * Potions...................................................A''' * Herbology...............................................'''A * History of Magic.....................................O''' * Defense Against the Dark Arts..............'''O * Astronomy..............................................E''' * Arithmancy.............................................'''O * Care of Magical Creatures.....................O''' Sixth Year I. It wouldn’t be a stretch to say that Bonnie’s sixth year at Hogwarts was a milestone for her. In purely emotion terms she made a somewhat conscious point of reaching out to make more friends than she had before. She spent more time in the commons, spoke up more in her classes, and did what she could to be more social. Part of this manifested in the formation of an Artifice Club and a Contemporary Frog Choir. Though these served the dual purpose of giving her an outlet for her magical experiments as well as more contact with people. Her studies however didn’t fall behind; her high points being the formation of a Corporeal Patronus and the successful implantation of a memory in her cat, Sakura. Her hair also variedly wildly this year before she finally settled on a blonde ombre of sorts. Wearing it up the end of year feast and the attack by the Umbrae. Physical Appearance Standing roughly 5'6" is lightly tanned with a willow build from daily running. Tai Chi, and Wand Kata. She typically keeps her dark brown hair long and maintains a neat appearance. She wears minimal makeup and prefers to dress in robes when in uniform even when a casual uniform is appropriateSans Hat, of course. Unless it's required.. Personality and Traits Perhaps average in terms of where she falls on the intro/extrovert scale Bonnie is equally at ease in a group or simple keeping herself company. She is on friendly terms with her house and her professors. Humility is important to her and she takes pains to present and carry herself as a dependable and loyal friend. Though typically just shy of reserved she is prone to the occasional burst of silly behavior, though, this is the exception rather than the norm. She's quick witted and ambitious and would have been perfectly suited to Slytherin House, had her path taken her there. In duels she is assertive and aggressiveLeading some of her classmates in her younger years to teasingly vote her as 'most likely to become a dark wizard'. Behind her back, of course. perhaps more than is healthy for her. Magical Abilities/Skills Academically, Bonnie's equally strong in both Charms and Transfiguration and those are her strongest subjects along with DADA; her weakness being Potions and HerbologyBy far. She avoids these two subjects as much as possible.. She tends to excel more in areas of practical application. Her pet project and area of study is artifact creation. She has, and continues, to devote much of her time to this subject. Time enough to run a regular club and guide other students in the construction of such devises (though admittedly from premade and enchanted parts). Rp Hooks * '''This wiki. Unless noted everything here is more or less public knowledge. This is intentional. Feel free to work it in if inspired. * Wands. Bonnie loves wands. She loves talking about them or especially working on them. * Stuff. On that note she is pretty crafty in general. Ravenclaw students especially would have seen her sewing her robes or working on stitching her wand sheath. She is not opposed to doing these things for others.This is Meta. Her player loves making mesh items. Especially when it encourages RP. '' * '''Duels, Duels, Duels!' Bonnie also loves dueling. Challenge her! * Hey, don't our parents...''Bonnie's parent's are both Aurors. Maybe yours are too? Maybe they just work at the Ministry together. '' References